


Rock, paper, scissors

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And anxiety, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to tag right now XD, M/M, No Spoilers, OT4, Oral Sex, Prompto has body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: The boys are traveling down a long empty road at night when they run out of gas and need to split up and find cell service to call Cindy.





	

"I'm hungry" Prompto whined from where he was sitting on the side of the road. The Regalia had run out of gas again on a dark empty road an hour from the last city they'd visited.

"I'm tired and cold" Noctis chimed in. He was laying on the road his head in Prompto's lap hoping to maybe sleep a bit.

"I told you to refuel the car" Ignis said unhelpfully.

"What good does that do us now?" Gladio responded. He sighed loudly. "Okay Ignis what's the plan?" He asked.

Ignis looked taken a back. "I don't have one" He answered looking perplexed. "I don't know if it's quicker to go back or keep going along this road and hope for the best" He added.

"I vote go back, it's a few hours by foot but at least we know the way" Noctis replied.

"No I don't wanna walk anymore" Prompto said with a pout.

"Well if we can find a place to get cell service we can call Cindy" Gladio said holding his phone up and checking if it had any bars yet. "Still none" he added.

Prompto laid back against the grass behind him with a loud sigh. "Guess we gotta start walking huh?" He asked.

"Yes it would appear that is the only option" Ignis replied.

"Which way though?" Noctis asked getting up off the ground and helping Prompto up as well.

"We could split up?" Gladio suggested with a shrug.

"The enemies here are weak enough I think two of us could take them on if we had to" Ignis interjected.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan" Noctis said.

"Okay great, but who goes with who?" Prompto asked.

They all looked at each other. Splitting up was difficult because they all felt the need to protect the prince. But they also all had strong feelings for each other and choosing was never easy. Prompto kicked the dirt with his shoe feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "We could rock, paper, scissors for it?" He suggested wanting to end the silence.

"I suppose that's as good a way as any" Ignis agreed.

"Okay sounds good, it doesn't actually matter anyway" Gladio said. They all nodded. It was true it's not like there was anyone who didn't want to get paired together, it was just not wanting to pick and possibly make someone upset. They were still new to all begin in a relationship and hadn't fully worked everything out yet.

"Okay whoever win's this round goes with Noctis the other two go together." Prompto explained. Noctis shrugged in agreeance and stepped to the side. "Oh and we go on shoot" he added clarifying the rules. Last time they played to decide who got the last piece of cake, there had been confusion as to if you went on scissors, shoot, or after shoot, and he wasn't having that again.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot" They all said showing their hands. Prompto and Gladio both showing rock, and Ignis showing paper. "I win" He said matter of factly.

"Yep you do" Prompto responded. "So it's you and Noct and me and Glads" He added fist pumping Gladio.

"It's Glads and I" Ignis correct. They all gave him a look of 'really?' and he laughed. "Okay Noct we will head back since you said that was the way you wanted to go correct?"

"Yeah, if that's good with you" Noctis responded.

"Of course my prince" Ignis replied with a smile. "If you are able to call Cindy first, then we should see her on her way to the car and can get a ride. And if we can call her first then we will get the car working and keep heading down this road till we find you" Ignis said.

"Okay, we will stick to the main road then" Gladio responded.

"See you guys soon" Noctis said walking over to place a kiss on Prompto's lips quickly, then standing up on tip toes to do the same to Gladio. Who laughed lightly at the prince trying to reach and ducked down a bit.

Prompto leaned over giving Ignis a quick kiss "Take care of the prince for us" He said with a smile.

"Of course" Ignis responded brushing a stray hair from Prompto's face.

Gladio reached over and took Ignis' cheek in his hand and leaned in kissing him. "Be safe you two" He said as he pulled away.

"We will" Noctis said with a smile giving a quick wave and heading off in the direction that they came from. Ignis quickly catching up and walking beside him.

"Guess it's just us now" Gladio said smiling at Prompto.

"Yep, just you and me big guy" He said with a grin running off in the direction they had been heading. Gladio ran after him and they ran side by side for awhile. But after about twenty minutes the run had slowed to a walk. "I'm so tired I would willingly camp right now" Prompto said.

Gladio laughed. "Need a break?" He asked walking a few steps ahead and turning around to face the small blond.

"Nah I'm okay, gotta be getting somewhere soon right" He said smile wide and full of hope as he always was.

"You really do brighten my day" He said with a smile getting back into step beside him and throwing his arm over his shoulders.

Prompro laughed lightly. "Thanks I try" He said.

It was pitch black and around one in the morning when Prompto checked his phone again, still finding no signal. "I am starting to lose hope" He said. It had only been a little over an hour but he was too tired and it felt like forever.

"Do you got a few more steps in you?" Gladio asked.

"Yeah, but does it even matter?" Prompto responded with a sigh.

"Well there's a barn or a shack or something right over there" Gladio replied. He seen Prompto's eyes shoot open instantly.

"There is!" He yelled loudly grabbing Gladio's hand and running for it. Gladio laughing beside him.

"Okay it looks nice enough" Prompto said as they approached the large barn like building. "I don't see anyone around though, is it okay to just go inside?" He asked as if Gladio could give him permission to go into someone else building.

"Don't know, but I'm going to" Gladio responded. He tried the door it was stuck but not locked. "Give me one sec" He said taking a step back and ramming it with his body weight. The door flung open and the he stepped inside. Prompto following tentatively behind him.

"Does it look like it's gonna hold?" He asked. Fearing it may collapse while they were inside.

"Yeah it looks old but it's in good shape" Gladio answered looking around. "I think it used to be a Chocobo stable" He said seeing the stalls on one side of the building and a room on the other side with blankets, bags of feed, and tackle.

"Well it doesn't seem like anyone will mind if we use it" Prompto said heading over to where the blankets were and pulling them all out. "Gladio go grab some of the straw from that pile. I'm gonna make a bed" He said smiling again.

Gladio did as he was told and laid an even layer of straw a few inches think in the tackle room. Watching intently as Prompto layered all the Chocobo coats on top and kept the few proper blankets to use as sheets and a comforter. He laughed mesmerized at how adorable Prompro was as he precisely put everything down. "Okay it's Perfect" He said triumphantly.

"Yeah?" Gladio said coming over and taking a seat down on the makeshift bed. "Not bad" He agreed.

"Pssshhh, not bad says the man who'd happily sleep in the dirt" He said with a laugh joining Gladio in the bed. "It's great" He said again.

Gladio reached over ruffling his hair. "You did a great job Prompto, thank you" He said kissing the other boys cheek.

Prompto blushed. He still wasn't fully used to Gladio's sweet side. I mean sure the man was loving and protective always but he rarely switched to speaking softly and it still made Prompto get butterflies when he did. "No problem..." He said quietly.

"You okay?" Gladio asked removing the light from his vest and putting down on the floor beside the makeshift bed, so it would cast a light glow over the room.

Seeing what Gladio had done Prompto turned his off so it wouldn't blind the other man if he looked at him. "Yeah, it's just kinda weird right?" He said awkwardly rubbing his head.

"What is?" Gladio asked. A bit confused by the question.

"Us... Like me and you, without the others, it's kind of weird" He said not meeting Gladio's eyes but knowing the other man was looking at him.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? Sharing a bed with me without the others around?" Gladio asked. If Prompto had been looking we would have noticed the bit of hurt behind Gladio's eyes.

"No I mean it's not like that" Prompto said quickly waving his hands in the air. "I don't know, just different I guess. But not like bad different" He said with a smile in Gladio's direction.

"You sure?" Gladio ask.

"Yeah for sure, it's nice having some time with just you" Prompto responded with a grin.

Gladio made a sound of agreeance. "I don't get as much time with you as I'd like" He said leaning over to kiss the blond again. This time placing his hand on the others cheek.

Prompto made a sound like a quiet moan and kissed him back moving closer so he could put more force behind it. He bit lightly at Gladio's bottom lip asking for entrance which he was instantly granted. Gladio rolled onto his back pulling Prompto on top of him and wrapping his hands around his waist. He pulled away for a second to breath and stared up onto the beautiful blue eyes above him. "You're so beautiful" He said running his hand up and down Prompto's back.

Prompto blushed heavily at the compliment, he had body image issues that made receiving praise on his appearance difficult. But with the guys' love he was slowly growing more confident in himself. "And you're fucking sexy as hell" He said moving his head to bite gently at Gladio's neck causing him to gasp in shock before getting into it and letting out a moan.

"You can bite harder, I won't break" Gladio said very much liking this more aggressive side of Prompto.

Prompto obliged Gladio's request biting down hard enough that he left marks when he pulled away. "I could get used to this" He said with a grin. Looking up and seeing lust already forming in the black haired man's eyes. He continued to bite and suck at Gladio's neck in no rush to move on, quite enjoying just being near the other man. He reached down slowly running his hand along Gladio's clothed length feeling that he was already getting hard and he smiled to himself. "Wonder what-" Prompto got cut off by the chocobo song letting him know someone was calling him. "We got reception!" He yelled. Quickly scrambling to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby" Noctis' voice came though the line. "You sound tired, you and Gladio still walking?" He asked.

Prompto immediately turned bright red. "No..." He said quietly. "We found a place to rest for the night. The surrounding area didn't have service but I guess in here does" He responded.

Noctis snickered. "I was about to call Cindy and have her take us to the car. Would you rather I wait till morning? Don't want to interrupt if you guys are having fun" He said in a teasing tone.

"Noct!" Prompto whined embarrassed.

"Babe it's totally fine, me and Iggy-" He cut off "Iggy and I" He yelled loudly. Causing Prompto to laugh. "Would have as well if we'd found a place to stay. Just have fun alright. We will be there in about two hours" He finished.

"Alright see you in a bit. Love you" Prompto responded.

"I love you to" Noctis said. Prompto was about to hang up when when he heard "Wait you still here?"

"Yeah why?" Prompto asked.

"Iggy wanted me to tell you he loves you as well" Noctis said.

Prompto made an awwing sound. "Tell him I love him to" He said. He felt the other man tap his leg. "Oh and of course Gladio loves you both as well" He added. Laughing at how ridiculous this all was. They would have to stop with all this making sure everyone says they love everyone stuff because it took too long.

Noctis laughed as well and Prompto felt all warm. Noctis laughing was rare but beautiful. "See you in a bit" Noctis said before hanging up.

Prompto put the phone down and before he could speak was pulled back into the arms of Gladio. "Geez could that have taken any longer?" He said not expecting an answer. Lifting up on his shoulders to kiss Prompto again.

"Sorry didn't mean to keep you waiting" He said. "Want me to make it up to you?" He asked getting back into his more seductive side. "Gladdy" He added. Running his hand down Gladio's gorgeous abs and squeezing lightly on the hardening bulge in the front of his pants..

"Shit!" Gladio cursed. "The things you can do to me" He said pulling him down and kissing him hard.

Prompto giggled and pulled Gladio's vest off. It wasn't really getting in the way but it was disrupting his wonderful view. "Much better" He said kissing Gladio's lips once more before slowly moving his kisses down. He sucked and kissed the mark still visible on his neck. Feeling a slight tinge of guilt until he heard the moans from the man below him. He moved up a bit biting slightly at his jaw making his way to his ear and biting it harder. Gladio groaned and it went right to Prompto's already half hard cock. "This is normally the type of thing you do, I didn't know you were into it" Prompto said quite pleased he'd found a new way to please one of his lovers.

"Normally I'm not" He gritted out as Prompto brushed against his crouch as he started undoing his pants. "But you, our sweet, little, innocent, chocobo baby being like this is making me want to fuck that pretty ass of yours so hard" He replied lifting up into Prompto's touch.

Prompto blushed again but tried not to let it affect him. "You really think I'm that innocent" Prompto asked hand sliding down Gladio's boxers.

He groaned. "Maybe not as much as you pretend to be" He answered feeling the warm hand wrap around his dick.

"I think it's just something about you, that brings out this side in me" He said kissing down his chest. "This incredible body and the way it reacts so perfectly to everything I do. Your ab muscles tightening ever so slightly when I bite you" He emphasized by biting gently on his left nipple hearing the man below him make a throaty noise. "Those sexy deep noises you keep making. And mostly the way you get so hard from such simple touches" He said. "It makes me want you in my mouth. Would that be okay?" He asked looking up at Gladio. His eyes bight and large.

"Oh fuck yes" He cursed not able to say more.

"You know Iggy told me you were a very talkative lover but you seem at a loss for words right now" Prompto said with a giggle pulling Gladio's pants and boxers off in a swift tug. He licked his lips making sure to get Gladio's attention.

Gladio grunted as he watched Prompto's head get closer to where he wanted it but composed himself enough to speak clearly. "Prom, are you sure?" He asked. They had never done this and Prompto was tired and clearly not acting like himself, he wanted to be sure.

Prompto quickly switched back to his normal self. Moving up to kiss Gladio again, his bright smile returning when he pulled away. "Yes Gladio, I know this is all new with you and Iggy, but I used to do this stuff with Noct all the time, I'm not as new to it all as you think" He said.

Gladio grinned. "You little seductress" He said kissing him again.

"You may need to give me a minute to adjust though, not used to one this big" He said wrapping his hand back around Gladio's hard member.

He made more deep noises of pleasure. "Take all the time you need babe" He said.

Prompto felt a bit of his normal shyness peaking it's way through and placed a kiss on Gladio's toned stomach. Stopping to take a deep breath before continuing. 'I got this' he thought. He moved a bit farther down Gladio's legs so he could easily bend down and lick a stripe up his cock. Hearing a groan of approval above him he took the head in his mouth using his tongue to lick at the slit. He wouldn't say it was most pleasant of tastes but he certainly didn't mind it. "So good" He heard Gladio say in a strained voice.

He looked up seeing Gladio's hands gripping at the blanket underneath them. He reached up taking one of them and moving it into his hair. "I like the slight pull" Prompto said with a grin.

Gladio smiled at him. "Yeah? Good to know you like it a little rough" He said tugging lightly at Prompto's hair and watching as the man leaned into it moaning softly. "You're so stunning like this" He stated.

Prompto smiled then turned his attention back to the hard cock in front of him. He took a deep breath preparing himself to take as much of it as he could. He took the head in his mouth again and slowly bobbed taking only a little more each time till he could feel it bumping the back of his throat. Gladio ran his hand through his hair. "Feels amazing" He said knowing all to well that Prompto sometimes needed words of encouragement to keep him feeling comfortable within himself. Prompto pushed down a bit more and pushed to far uncontrollably making a gagging sound as he felt his throat reject it.

Gladio tugged his hair pulling him off a bit. "You okay?" He asked opening his eyes. He didn't realize they had been shut. Prompto nodded. "You don't have to do that you know" He said.

Prompto pulled off to speak "I know, but I want to. Trust me if it hurts or anything I'll stop" He said quickly returning his mouth to where it was.

Gladio couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay then just relax, you're safe I got you" He said rubbing Prompto's back. Prompto made a sound of understanding. He took a minute swallowing and relaxing his throat before trying again, this time he felt it slide back much smoother he still felt tears welling in his eyes but it didn't hurt. He pushed the last little bit until he had his nose against Gladio's skin and the man beneath him let out a loud moan. "Holy fuck you're good at this" He said in between shaky breath. "Noct is one lucky man, well I guess we all are now" He added. Tugging on Prompto's hair and gaining a sound of approval that sent vibrations though his cock.

Prompto started pulling off till only the head was in his mouth and then pushing down again in a rhythm that had Gladio on edge. "I'm not gonna last long" He warned in case Prompto wanted to pull off. But he didn't he kept his steady pace until he felt the twitch signifying him that Gladio was seconds away. Then he went all the way down and stayed they. Gladio gripping at his hair groaning in the most delicious ways. Prompto who had forgotten about his own needs was now leaking precome. Gladio's grip tightened and he held him down as his release hit him hard. "Fuck, Oh fuck Prom" He moaned as he came feeling Prompto still swallowing around him. Prompto continued to bob his head and run his tongue up and down before circling the tip all through Gladio's orgasm. When he finally recovered he had to actually pull Prompto off. "I love you babe but I'm far too sensitive for that now" His voice sounding as blissed out as he felt.

"Sorry" He said shyly as he took his mouth away instead moving up to lay on Gladio's chest.

"Don't say sorry for anything, that was incredible, you are incredible" Gladio responded wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"You really think so?" Prompto questioned looking up at him.

"Yeah, you don't give yourself enough credit. I mean even besides what you just did, which was definitely one of the best blow jobs I have ever had. You are...."He paused and for a second Prompto got nervous. "Shit, why isn't there a word for someone who is as amazing as you" He said sounding genuinely annoyed. "Well Ignis would probably know it, but anyway you are whatever that it" He said with a laugh which Prompto joined in on.

"Thanks Gladdy" He responded kissing his cheek. "I love you" He added.

"I love you to" He said.

Prompto giggled. "I'm not really sure where that confidence boost came from though" He said.

"Wherever it came from I enjoyed it. Hopefully you can learn to always be confident with us. I'm not saying you always have to be like that, I know sometimes you just want to be cared for and treated gently when it comes to sex but whatever you want I hope you can be comfortable enough to express it and know that we will love you anyway" He responded.

"Yeah I'm getting there" He said with a smile.

"Good, I know I speak for the others as well when I say you're our precious sweet Prompto and we love you more then you can understand" He said pulling Prompto up to kiss his lips gently. "Now, want me to help you out?" Gladio asked looking down at the tent still in Prompto's pants.

He let out a noise of shock clearly forgetting until it was brought back to his attention. "Well now that you mention it..." He said. Now it being all he could focus on. Gladio reached around him to undo his pants and slipped his hand in his boxers, knowing that Prompto was a fan of keeping on as much clothes as he could at all times. He pulled Prompto up a bit so he could kiss him as he slowly worked him to his climax, neither one of them feeling a need to rush. Gladio started nipping at his neck and pulling at his hair with his other hand hearing gentle moans slip past Prompto's lips.

"Close" Prompto muttered feeling heat started to spread over his body. Gladio quickly looked around realizing that if Prompto came in his pants he'd have to sit in it for the hour and half drive back to town. Prompto realized what he was doing "Condom back pocket" He said breathy. Gladio laughed reaching a hand into Prompto's back pocket and feeling a small packet. He pulled it out and brought it to his mouth ripping it open before bringing it down and sliding it on Prompto's cock. Before giving a few firm pumps and feeling Prompto shudder and hearing his moan. He waited a moment kissing Prompto till he steadied out before he removed the condom tying it and throwing it in a trash can on the other side of the room.

"Thanks Gladdy" Prompto said after moment kissing the other man again gently. He let out a contented sigh adjusting so he was cuddled up under Gladio's arm and against his chest. Gladio running his hand up and down his side. "Noctis said they were gonna be heading out in a few when he called, so we probably have at least an hour or two before they get here" Prompto said closing his eyes clearly getting ready to sleep.

"Yeah?" Gladio said. "Want to sleep for a bit?" He asked already knowing the answer. Prompto nodded and Gladio reached down trying not to move Prompto as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over them. "Go to sleep babe" He said kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair. Gladio laughed realizing Prompto was already asleep. Him and Noctis must have been the least exciting couple in the world he thought as he rolled over wrapping his arms around Prompto and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading ^^ I don't know what the point of this was or why I wrote it but whatever gotta keep practicing writing sex scenes I suppose.


End file.
